


Best Friends

by eerian_sadow



Series: tiny fluffy fics [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, another trip to the intergalactic market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl gives Red a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



"Prowl, what is this?" Red Alert frowned and poked the box in front of him suspiciously. "You know I don't have time for puzzles."

"It's just a gift, Red." Prowl nudged the box closer. "Open it."

The security director gave his friend a suspicious look, but took the box and lifted the top. His optics went wide as he took in the contents. Then he smiled widely and lifted one of the energon treats to his mouth. "Prowl, where did you find these? They're just like the treats we used to get at that market in Lower Vos."

"At the Interglactic Market." The tactician smiled. "And they are the treats we used to get at that market in Lower Vos. It seems that the confectioner has been doing a brisk business out there since just after the war started."

"And you remembered well enough to bring my favorite flavor back?" Red Alert put a second treat in his mouth with a happy hum. "Prowl, it's been _vorns_ since that shop was there."

"Of course I remembered. We've been friends far too long for me to forget, even if we hadn't gone there every off-duty cycle we had together." Prowl set a data pad containing the details of his offworld meeting on his friend's desk. "I hope they brightened your day a little."

"They did." The red and white mech smiled again. "Thank you."


End file.
